Cold Feet
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Oneshot takes place before "Perfect Wedding", but can be read alone. Shane's not sure what he wants, so doesn't know what he wants to do. Why does that song keep playing to make him think of her?


**This is a oneshot that I wrote to take place before "The Perfect Wedding" , but can be read by itself. I would recommend reading "The Perfect Wedding" afterwards, though, since this leaves off on a sad note…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, the characters or song!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Her cheerful laughter filled the room, making Shane smile faintly to himself. He heard her mother make another comment, but didn't listen to hear what was being said.

Eyes skimming the room briefly, his lips slowly fell into a thoughtful frown. His living room had been taken over by his bride-to-be and his future mother in-law, along with several lengths of various kinds of cloth.

They were working on Mitchie's wedding gown. Unfortunately, his house was situated almost exactly in between the Torres', Mitchie's, and his parents' residence. Otherwise, Mitchie would be standing in her own living room with a work in progress wedding dress on.

"Shane, you don't have to stick around if you're bored." Mrs. Torres took pity on him, but the door bell rang at that moment, announcing the arrival of-most likely-his own mother.

There was a bright smile on Mrs. Gray's face as Shane let her in, but he wondered briefly if it was just him, or it really did look like forced cheerfulness. His mother joined the chattering easily, and Shane stood awkwardly in the living room doorway a moment, feeling quite out of place.

"Why don't you turn on the radio?" his mother's voice suggested, but simply from the tone Shane knew the suggestion was selfless-how did she know his stomach was turning anxiously?

Wordlessly, he turned the radio on and lingered across the room from the women, hand resting on top of the stereo as he waited for the first beats of the music to come threw the speakers.

A catchy beat drifted from the high-quality stereo, but a glance confirmed the women didn't even notice the additional sound in the room. Shane absently tapped his foot to the beat, already liking the song. The drums helped him relax.

Only a moment later, his eyes caught a framed picture that rested on the entertainment center his stereo resided on. The brunette in the picture had on a bright smile and nearly glowing eyes. Shane smiled back at the picture as he took it into his hands gently.

Wiping the dust off of the frame-there was no trace of dust on her face-Shane nodded his head slightly to the music's beat. There was a little laughter from the three across the room, but he took no notice.

_I like to bite my nails and play the air guitar_

The first stanza of the song made Shane chuckle to himself at the unexpected words. Already the song hinted at unpredictable, which made him wonder if that was no coincidence. The lyrics blatantly reminded him of the girl in the picture he was holding of Caitlyn.

_I like to keep my suitcase packed, cause I'm going far_

Caitlyn again, Shane realized, looking at the speakers in wonder as if they would say her name in a moment. Biting his lip, he listened carefully for the next words to the newfound song, almost begging internally for it to contrast Caitlyn's personality.

_I think you're nice but I don't wanna waste my time_

If anything, those words pointed even more toward the brunette in the photo he held. Gritting his teeth together, Shane wondered why the fact irked him. Hearing his name in the conversation he had forgotten was taking place in the same room, Shane briskly set the framed picture down almost looking guilty.

His brow furrowed at his own reaction, but soon was swept aside as his concentration remained on the song that was playing.

_I might seem crazy, but don't worry I'm just fine_

It was insane how much the song seemed to describe Caitlyn, and Shane listened carefully, the song having his undivided attention now. The song was obviously reaching the climax-the chorus. There was more cheerful laughter from across the room.

_All the way up, all the way down. Never look back; it's time to break out. _

Already Shane could tell this was the kind of song that got stuck in your head easily. It was such a fun song, and it only took a moment for his eyes to drift back to Caitlyn's smiling face in the picture.

_Want it my way, I do what I do. I know what I like, and maybe it's you_

Who cared if the song made him think of Caitlyn anyways? Shane briskly laid the picture frame face down so that smile couldn't sear into him anymore. He didn't need the patronization at the moment. Mitchie was calling his name.

_That's right. It's a temporary life._

In the back of his head, Shane knew that's something Caitlyn would say. That life is temporary so you have to make the most of it. In annoyance, he focused on the girl before him, asking his opinion on the progress so far.

_It's a ride that takes you all the way up, all the way down._

"It looks beautiful on you, Mitch." Shane forced a smile, ignoring the feeling of his mother's eyes on his face. Did his mom know? Wait, what was to know? He didn't even know!

_Never look back; it's time to break out._

"Thanks, Shane." Mitchie beamed and opened her mouth to say more, but Shane was fidgeting and spoke before she had a chance.

"I'm going out for a little while, I'll be back, okay?" he spoke in a strange tone, eyes catching Mitchie's worried gaze but avoiding his mother's eyes.

He never felt so relieved to hear music fading away.

It was quite dark and cloudy, and Shane wondered if it was going to rain soon. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair as he drove his convertible, knowing his hair would be a pain to fix later, but not really caring at the moment. It was another week until the wedding and Mitchie's dress had just been finished a few days ago.

Trying to relax, Shane flipped the car's radio on and turned the volume up to max, catching a song in the middle. He always played his music really loudly except when Mitchie was riding with him-it annoyed her.

_Never look back: it's time to break out._

It was that song again. Shane huffed and reached to turn the music off, but deliberated a moment. He really was in the mood to listen to music. It was something that helped him to think or relax. Soon his hand was set back on the steering wheel, the music free to play.

Feeling cold drops of rain on his skin, Shane pressed the button to have the convertible top return to it's place in covering the car. He slowed down on the city street, seeing someone standing on the sidewalk just as it started pouring.

_I like to go out walking in the pouring rain._

The person on the sidewalk pulled their hoodie down, and Shane almost gasped when he saw her face. Caitlyn. That was a little strange, since he was listening to that song. As if everything was normal, he rolled the window down after turning his music quieter.

"Need a lift?" he called out to her, seeing her bend down to look in the car with a small smile.

"Nah, I like the rain." She glanced around her at the words, but her eyes suddenly flicked to the radio in his car. There was an odd silence before Caitlyn met Shane's eyes, "I changed my mind-if you'll blast the music."

_I want my rock and roll to make your windows shake._

Shane grinned-he couldn't help it-the words coming out of the girls mouth had been practically repeated by the singer. Cheerfully nodding and motioning for her to hop in, she did so, immediately turning the music up as loud as-if not louder-than he had it previously.

The drums drowned out his laugh at her action and he hit the gas, the car taking off quickly. Now the song wasn't annoying him, since Caitlyn was there. Sitting in the passenger seat, she was nodding her head to the beat, looking to be listening carefully.

She'd never heard the song before? Strange, Shane thought. He had been sure she had said to blast the music because she had known the next lyrics to the song. What a weird coincidence. He _knew_ the song was just like her!

_I wait until three a.m. to call everyone I know._

He shook his head at the repetitive mirroring Caitlyn's characteristic. She had called him at three one morning, for no apparent reason.

_"Hello?"_

_"Yo, Shane, what you up to?" Caitlyn's cheerful voice rang clear through the cell phone, and he held back a laugh._

_"Well, I _was_ sleeping…" _

_"Why?" her strange question came, and this time he did laugh._

_"Because it's…" he glanced at the clock sleepily, the bright numbers screaming 3:03 at him, "three a.m."_

_"Yeah, but I'm up." Caitlyn pointed out._

_"Yeah, but you're crazy." He commented, laying back on his pillow and relaxing._

_"Yeah, I know." She spoke nonchalantly._

Shane came back to reality at the next lyrics blaring through the speakers. There was a bright smile on Caitlyn's face now as she obviously enjoyed the song.

_I'm gonna bring the noise, I'm ready, here we go._

It was the night before the wedding, and Shane dialed her number. No, not Mitchie's. Caitlyn's. It rang several times, but there was no answer. He didn't know her ringtone was now, "All the Way Up".

After her bright voice telling the caller to leave a message and she'd get back to them as soon as she "felt like it", Shane hesitatited.

"Hey, Cait, it's me….Well, I just felt like talking to you…it's three," he winced, "In the morning, so maybe you're sleeping….But, there's some things I just wanted to say before…before tomorrow…Life is…" Shane sighed frustratedly when the things he felt wouldn't form to words, "You know what? Maybe I'm just being dramatic. Call me back when you have time. I'll see you…tomorrow." He closed his phone and wandered down the stairs.

That was it. He had to listen to that song. Flipping the radio in his stereo on, Shane stood and listened.

_All the way up, all the way down._

His life was definitely up and down. Sometimes he didn't even know what direction he was going in. Sometimes, Shane was sure his head was going one way and his heart the other.

_Never look back, it's time to break out._

How could he not look back? Was he even ready to break out?

_Want it my way, I do what I do._

He wasn't sure if this was what he wanted, or if he was doing what he wanted to do.

_I know what I like, and maybe it's you._

He knew what he liked, but didn't know what he loved. Did he really love Mitchie? Or was that just the easy way out? Because that's what everyone expected.

_That's right. It's a temporary life._

True. His life was only a one time thing, so he should keep that in mind.

_It's a ride that takes you all the way up, all the way down,_

Had he been all the way up and all the way down? Had he been here and there? Had he gone far and near? Had he made sure everything was the way it was supposed to be?

_Never look back, it's time to break out._

Maybe it was time to stop worrying, and go for it-break out.

_It's my life and it's the ride. Come on, baby, you can't deny it._

Shane didn't even realize he was pacing.

_Don't deny it._

Suddenly stopping his retracing footsteps, Shane felt his eyes automatically turn to Caitlyn's picture but found it still laying face down.

_All the way up, all the way down._

He took a deep breath and held it. That's how it was supposed to be, then.

_Holding my breath, letting it out._

He was beyond even registering the accuracy of the lyrics at this point.

_Want it my way, I do what I do. Know what I like, baby._

By now, he looked almost crazy as he stared at the picture he couldn't even see. He was really getting married. Tomorrow. He was going to take that step. Theses doubts were normal for a groom-to-be the night before his wedding, he told himself.

_All the way up, all the way down. Never look back; it's time to break out._

Shane sat heavily onto the couch and took his head in his hands, asking what that nagging in the back of his mind was. There was no answer.

_Want it my way, I do what I do. _

What was that nagging, he wondered? Was he missing something? Why _wouldn't_ he want to marry Mitchie?

_Know what I like, baby, it's you._

There was no answer to his question.

_That's right. It's just a temporary life._

His cell phone rang upstairs, but he didn't hear it.

_It's a ride that takes you, all the way up, all the way down._

He didn't know Caitlyn was calling back, feeling slightly frantic when he didn't answer. Shane had sounds so stressed when he called, and she was worried.

_Never look back; it's time to break out._

Caitlyn just listened after his phone told her to leave a message. She didn't know what to say. Maybe he changed his mind and didn't want to talk to her after all?

_It's time to break out._

Caitlyn closed her cell phone slowly, deep in her thoughts about the next day. At that same moment, Shane reached the second story of his house and saw Caitlyn had called.

His loud music drifted up the stairs.

_It's time to break out, right now._

**I love this song! I might write an official song fic for it eventually, since this is just based off of it. You've gotta love this song, and Emily Osment's voice is an improvement after Miley Cyrus…Lol**

**I'd love reviews-especially from those who enjoyed "The Perfect Wedding"! **


End file.
